This invention relates to a method for inhibiting the corrosion of ferrous metals by nonoxidizing acids and it also relates to the inhibited acid compositions.
It is known that higher alkylamines are acid corrosion inhibitors. It is also known that triethanolamine is a moderately good inhibitor in some acid systems. These compounds, however, are fully effective only under somewhat limited conditions and are particularly prone to lose their corrosion inhibiting properties as the temperature or the acid concentration increases.